League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2014
11:14 WHY DID YOU DITCH US 11:15 eh? 11:15 he would join us 11:15 :( 11:15 but noo 11:15 he started a game on his own 11:19 oh 11:20 i was getting fwotd 11:20 though its not gonna be as fast as i'd like 11:20 2 afk :/ 12:03 hm 12:08 damnit 12:08 missed the invite 12:43 man 12:43 i had 12:43 the best game 12:49 Shaw's a dick to children 12:49 no im not 12:50 i tried to help him :/ 12:50 not my fault if he pushes me away and there's nothing more i can do 12:50 yeah 12:50 help him against his will 12:51 shove some kindness up his ass 12:51 lel 12:53 watcha up to, Fei 12:53 playing stuff 12:53 what kinda stuff 12:53 Condemned 12:54 ah 12:57 * Akali rolls over 12:57 not that I'm particularly feeling like it 12:57 Shawwwww 12:57 eh 12:57 why not 12:57 why not what 12:58 Shaw 12:58 what do 12:58 idk 12:59 no more League? 01:12 bleh 01:16 hello 01:17 hi 01:18 going top quinn instarushing bork and lw 01:18 fun 01:21 oh and me and renek just kinda 01:21 free farmed top 01:25 Hello ... 03:53 Before my ribs break into pieces 03:53 pof course olaf is not a virgin 03:53 ~_~ 03:53 Because every one is funny 03:53 And then I think back to 12 Years a Support 03:54 And stop breathing for a few seconds 03:54 Saving Private Ryze 03:54 The Princess and the Kog 03:54 aw 03:54 how cute 03:55 oh 03:55 no teh 03:55 here comes the watcher 03:55 you cannot record our moments 03:55 Goldilux? 03:55 everyone, hide yo kids, hide yo goods 03:55 get outa here you animal 03:55 food morning 03:55 lol 03:55 good* 03:55 Big Brand is watching 03:55 food morning 03:55 Food Morning? Yum 03:55 just finished my exam 03:55 didn't sleep 03:55 it's Noon though 03:56 soooooo :V 03:56 not yet noon 03:56 mineko 03:56 have you drawn anything 03:56 5 minutes. 03:56 dumbbutt 03:56 I consider noon when it's 12pm 03:56 Harry Potter? 03:56 Let's try. 03:56 Parry Hotter 03:56 Harry Potter and the _______. 03:56 anyways, yeah, I'm drawing all 16 head portraits of SoM 03:56 Harry potter and the Sorcerers Boots 03:57 along with their cup size 03:57 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Noxus. 03:57 Harry Potter and the Order of the Cryophoenix? 03:57 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 03:57 Why is Noxus a prison, suddenly? 03:57 which was a League item 03:57 Referring to Veigar. 03:57 should be Zaun 03:57 (grave) and I hate that place 03:57 (graves) 03:57 Harry Potter and the Deathly Isles (shadow isles) 03:58 Okay 03:58 I must be out of it or something 03:58 Harry Potter and the Half Dragon Princess 03:58 Law and Order: SVU just made me cry 03:58 iak's favourite 03:58 Dafuq is this 03:58 pfff. 03:58 She'll forever be a princess to me 03:58 Dravenbob Dravenpants? 03:58 Harry potter and the Chalice of Harmony 03:58 bah, ninja'ed 03:58 speaking of my Half-Blood princess, how is she 03:58 wb micha 03:58 I hate ya >:( 03:58 me? 03:58 Draven (Frozen) 03:59 yes you 03:59 ily2 mineko 03:59 Honestly, I'd watch a Dravenized Frozen. 03:59 anyways, I didn't make any progress yesterday 03:59 LET IT GO *throws axes everywhere* 03:59 only done Sarawak, Sabah, Labuan, KL, Putrajaya, Selangor, Melaka, Pahang 03:59 YAH-HA! 03:59 The Gravedigger of Notre Dame 03:59 which technically is half of the cast already 03:59 to be frank 03:59 12 years a support though 04:00 The Last Unforgiven? 04:00 *Axe into Olaf* Olaf: Yoink! 04:00 Yasuo and the Last Samurai. 04:00 Vayne: Vampire hunter 04:01 The Life of Vi? 04:01 lol 04:01 jesus 04:01 LOL 04:01 The Warwick of Wall Street 04:01 i could just imagine Vi on a boat with rengar 04:02 Lux? (Lucy) 04:02 Anashetasia 04:02 Finding Nami? 04:02 Brother Volibear, hurr. 04:02 Sion? (Shrek) 04:02 Teh, you may have to add statements in the logs stating that it wasn't being logged between certain times 04:02 Jax and Jinx (Jack and Jill) 04:03 so as to differentiate between moments of actual silence and non-logging 04:03 Jax the Giant Slayer 04:03 Jayce Bond. 04:03 Monty Python and Athene's Unholy Grail? 04:03 0/0/7 04:03 Lol. 04:03 Vi for Vendetta? 04:04 GI Galio 04:04 The Walking Zed? 04:04 Breaking Blitzcrank? 04:04 zed walking is horrifying 04:04 Swain of Thrones 04:04 Nice. 04:05 Game of Swains 04:05 Better title 04:05 The Fast and the Fiora? 04:05 Boondock Sorakas? 04:05 Di(ana) Hard : Di(ana) Harder 04:06 Boo 04:06 Boooooo 04:06 Trying too hard 04:06 Captain America: The Winter Archer (Varus/Ashe Whatever) 04:06 Right. 04:07 Captain Demacia? 04:07 Much better 04:07 Too much willing suspension 04:07 Spiderwoman? (Elise) 04:07 The Amazing Elise 04:07 Elise's Web 04:07 ^ 04:08 Not Wilbur, Bristle :D 04:08 Indiana Ez and the Window from Demacia 04:08 uh 04:08 what'd the original title be 04:08 Cho'gath and the Chocolate Factory? 04:08 not so familar with Indiana series 04:08 Basically any Indie Jones movie 04:08 Drave (Brave) 04:08 Well 04:09 Why is Ezreal associating with a damn window for any reason? 04:09 The Aatrox journal 04:09 There all like "Indiana Jones and the 04:09 Ezreal Jones and the Temple of Karthus 04:09 Draven: Cultural Learnings of Demacia For Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Dravenstan? 04:09 Search for the Lost Ark, Last Crusade, Temple of Doom, Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 04:09 what 04:09 No. 04:10 Kha'zixstan? 04:10 The Arabian Fights (Sultan Trynda, etc.) 04:10 Kha'zixstan sounds better. 04:10 Snow White and the 7 Feeders 04:10 The Chronicles of Valoran: The Rengar, the Lissandra and the Wardrobe. 04:10 i dont even care anymore 04:10 Boom 04:10 LOL! 04:11 Gragas' Bar Wars : The Hangover Strikes Back 04:11 Snow White and the Hunts-cat 04:11 what 04:12 why? 04:12 Mary Poppy (mary poppins) 04:12 Wizard of Ez? 04:12 HA 04:12 GAYYYY! 04:12 No 04:12 That is a funny clip though 04:12 Where The Void Things Are 04:13 One hundred and One Dravens 04:13 Devouring the World in 80 Days 04:13 The Dragon Girl with the Tattoo 04:14 Anniestasia? 04:15 20,000 leagues Under the Silver 04:15 i dunno 04:15 well 04:15 this is getting boring 04:15 i can't think of anything lel 04:16 Pirates of the Bilgewater 04:16 that's because you're a taco 04:16 I want 04:16 become a burrito 04:16 Hearthstone quests to update 04:16 no 04:16 you'll probably think more 04:16 >:D 04:16 DO IT 04:16 no 04:16 :D 04:17 BE A CHALUPA 04:17 Gorditas tho 04:17 nooneknowswhatthosearebecauseyallarenotmexicanlikeme 04:17 The Little Nami 04:18 Be a Kebab 04:18 Angel, they're all the same to me anyway lol 04:19 Plus, Gordita and Chalupa are made with masa, what's the difference then? 04:19 im a quesedia 04:19 With ja-la-pen-oh's? 04:20 definitely 04:20 without the seeds though 04:20 enchiladas tho 04:20 Because you're hot? Does that mean I can be a ghost chili? 04:21 Compliment and narcissism in one go? I call that a win. 04:21 i played this ranked game 04:21 Rin 04:21 * Akali glomp 04:21 as jung lb again 04:21 kat went top gp went mid and riven went support 04:22 they surrendered at like 30 mins and we didn't even get inhib tower 04:22 i dunno people call me average here 04:22 lol 04:24 somewhat started playing again 04:24 unfortunately 04:24 (fp) 04:24 playing what 04:24 also how do you differenciate a bad renek player from a good one? 04:24 The bad ones are turned into boots 04:24 if they lose to teemo 04:24 no legit 04:24 how 04:24 cause i went against a top renek with quinn and absolutely wrecked him in team fights 04:25 cause in the laning phase we stopped attacking eachother and just farmed 04:25 lol 04:25 he didn't try to harass you 04:25 at all? 04:25 did he build ap 04:25 no he did but that ended up in a quinn combo 04:25 well 04:25 then he's bad 04:26 oh well i still had fun with him 04:26 it was the first chill top lane i had 04:27 ima try 04:27 top lane lb tommorow 04:27 . 04:27 no 04:27 yes 04:27 go top lane Bandito 04:27 throw a taco at the enemy croc 04:27 top lane magneto 04:28 but 04:28 they would just eat the taco 04:28 :< 04:28 that's the point 04:28 feeder taco 04:28 que 04:28 :o 04:28 LOL 04:29 idk why i bought wriggles on jung lb 04:30 it took me 30 mins in game to get it in both games i played 04:30 Going to jungle garen 04:30 and by then we won 04:31 lol 04:31 my friend went jungle garen once 04:31 absolutely hilarious and we won too 04:32 I shall 04:32 jungle AP garen 04:32 nub 04:32 go jungle AP Renek 04:32 put on your wizard lizard cap 04:32 rush ohmwrecker 04:34 Wizard Lizard 04:34 Pffffffffffffft 04:34 what if riot buffed ohmwrecker 04:34 to make it 5 people can spam it on 1 turret 04:34 with no delays 04:35 um thats called riot nerf 04:35 why did you make that mistake 04:36 nobody even gets ohmwrecker 04:36 also pretty sure no chain wrecking 04:36 i only get it 04:36 isn't there a cd 04:36 for donger dash 04:36 yes there is a cd 04:36 Meh 04:36 my bowarm 04:37 still aches 04:37 is atams good if you have like 4 tanky items 04:37 no 04:38 k 04:38 :c 04:38 brb 04:38 grabbing lunch 04:39 its like 11 pm here 04:39 your in the midwest? 04:40 also iak is from the other side of the world, one of the reasons i enjoy this chat 04:44 why does that make you enjoy this chat 04:45 well this sounds stupid but i kinda just hate being not really diverse 04:45 the mlp wiki is just a bunch of 20 to 30 year old people or even children from america to talk about ponies 04:46 >MLP wiki 04:46 XD 04:46 why do you think my username is my username? 04:46 Eyyyyyy 04:46 hi 04:47 what's happenin 04:47 nothing atm 04:48 WOAH OWAH WOAH 04:48 wait 04:48 nvm 04:48 quinn is free week isnt she 04:48 obs 04:48 http://www.lolking.net/charts 04:50 finally 04:50 except in the skins data shes popular.. 04:50 all done with my chores 04:51 now i just gotta wake up tomorrow and cook for lunch 04:53 wow riot just wants to sell out quinn 04:53 i didnt realize it was her free week AND her skin was on sale 04:59 stop leaving >:c 05:01 hm 05:04 To anyone who Hearthstone's: Just got Baron Geddon from a pack 05:05 i have to print out 30 pieces of paper just to fold them into little origami birds 05:05 fml 05:05 give me, ozu 05:06 i should sleep... 05:07 this dumb job ate 4 hrs of my time preparing for tomorrow 05:07 Sorry Teh, no can do. 05:07 Literally. 05:07 geeeve me 05:07 But if I could 05:08 sadteh 05:08 I has tirion though 05:09 7/3/2 Garen 05:09 blood congrats 05:10 group hug for celebration! 05:10 05:10 /emote 05:10 hmm how do you type in gray 05:10 lrn2irc 05:10 teach me =/ 05:10 i don't have the time 05:11 anyways, c'mon blood group hug of two people =3 05:11 wow. sad face. 05:12 Stray 05:12 "/me (text)" 05:12 * Mylittlewut wants to go to bed 05:13 * Ozuar recommends that you do 05:14 then go sleep 05:14 no good staying up late 05:15 * Ozuar doesn't want to go to school tomorrow 05:15 oz 05:15 i have a project 05:15 that i have to do all by myselfd 05:16 because nobody else in my group can do it 05:17 so sad 05:17 Project on Farenheit 451? 05:18 Hi Matt. 05:18 hi azu 05:18 Matt, what's your avatar? 05:18 I saw your comment on that Labyrinth video 05:18 yes 05:18 poochyena 05:18 you Greek history buff you 05:18 sadly i need to make a poster too 05:18 thank gosh im an artist 05:18 oh nice azu 05:19 someone talking about Theseus and poseidon right? 05:19 yeah 05:19 son of Poseidy 05:19 its weird because i was gonna get that game 05:19 looks buggy tho 05:19 hi Rin 05:20 wb 05:20 Matt 05:21 next month, AoM is getting a HD Re-Do 05:21 Azu 05:21 aom? 05:21 for like, $25 05:21 oh 05:21 Age of Mythology 05:21 yeah i saw that 05:21 sounds interestin 05:21 do you have experience with those games 05:22 yeah 05:22 it's a spin of AoE anyway 05:22 what do you think of them 05:22 ah ok 05:22 spin off of* 05:22 it's fun 05:22 alright 05:22 but it's annoying when your entire army of elite hoplites and myrmidons 05:22 are wiped out by a god power 05:22 >_ 05:22 >_> 05:22 oh you 05:23 silly gods 05:23 people sacrificing for your favour 05:23 Agamemnom: "Believe me, it works" 05:23 Hah 05:23 that guy appears in the captain 05:23 campaign* 05:24 cool 05:24 and loses his spear 05:24 battle of troy? 05:24 so he pummels people with his fists 05:24 yup 05:24 ah 05:24 what does Odysseus do? 05:24 Ajax is there too 05:24 :D 05:24 nice 05:24 Odysseus gets turned into a pig 05:24 what 05:24 but 05:25 hes the only one that avoids Circe's potion 05:25 you save him 05:25 :V 05:25 nice 05:25 thats kinda cool 05:25 it is 05:25 I suggest you play it 05:25 it's a fun game 05:25 i'll look into it 05:25 thanks for suggesting 05:27 think nothing of it 05:27 whoa 05:27 it was the game that got me into mythology 05:27 theres levels in Tartarus? 05:27 yup 05:27 sweeet 05:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6_1T8p17IA 05:29 the game encompasses Greek, Egyptian and Norse mythology 05:29 expansion adds the Atlanteans, who worship the Titans of Greek lore 05:30 nice 05:30 so you deal with Chronos and Rhea etc 05:30 yup 05:31 id love to be on the research team for those games or something 05:31 lol 05:31 it's a pretty old game though 05:31 yeah 05:32 ive had profs definitely use that game art of zeus in lecture slides before :P 05:32 lol 05:32 if only you could use the gods directly 05:33 itd be hard to command them 05:33 without being one yourself 05:33 but you're the giant hand in the sky 05:33 ah alright 05:33 like the monty python god 05:34 a big ol foot 05:34 pff 05:34 a nice touch to the game 05:34 is the in-game encyclopedia 05:35 nice 05:38 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/ou-114530006 05:38 stupidest 05:38 do you want to battle me rin? 05:38 Going to league now mattu, later 05:38 ok 05:44 Oh, forgot to tell you 05:45 The other day, Mineko and I found a figurine of Caitlyn 05:45 figurine? 05:45 http://imgs.inkfrog.com/pix/nobodylazy/Caitlyn-4.jpg stuff like this mattu 05:46 o: 05:49 looks nice 05:54 i wish i didnt procastinate 09:47 shaw 09:47 you there ? 09:47 ? 09:47 ingame 09:47 aw 09:47 I wanted to hitch a place 09:47 if you go at it again wait for me 09:48 I just don't feel like solo queuing 09:57 shaw fled :( 10:00 brb 10:18 my house is looking a lot better now that i threw a bunch of logs at it instead of planks wut :P 10:24 gee, gimme the middle finger of afkness why don't you wut :( 10:29 i've gotten three pufferfish from fishing 10:29 pfft 10:30 what, you did give it to me 10:30 no 10:32 so I am going to tell you about the hippopotamus. 10:32 because nobody knows anything about the hippopotamus. 10:32 hell, even I don't know anything about the hippopotamus. 10:33 I'll be damned if I know anything about this insect. 10:34 fascinating 10:42 so some zombes ambush me from a tunnel up above 10:43 i try to block it off 10:43 server tells me i can't because it's in someone's protected area 10:43 :/ 10:46 are you poplar yet 10:47 I take that as a no 10:48 no 10:53 shoo 10:53 oh wait 10:53 it's a freakin staff 10:53 hello 10:53 hi 10:53 hi there! 10:53 * Ducksoup waves 10:53 Hello 10:53 day 30 in minecraft server 10:53 still no diamonds 10:53 oh, hai thar 10:54 I'm just popping in and out of chat to introduce myself 10:54 you mean 30 days in-game 10:54 obviously 10:54 oo 10:54 idk 10:54 maybe you suck so much 10:54 :( 10:54 you could just say yes 10:54 <_< 10:54 no 10:54 D: 10:54 but that's not a smartass remark 10:55 also im using the most tryhard methods i know to mine 10:55 still no diamonds 10:55 i just dig downward until i hit a cavern 10:55 Well Mr. Ducksoup 10:55 and get lost for 3 hours 10:55 and then get about 12 diamonds 10:55 and fall into lava 10:55 and quit MC 10:55 What do you do for wikia? 10:55 I am the technical community manager 10:56 but I'm still getting "trained" so to speak 10:56 do you fix things 10:56 Sounds fancy 10:56 so I don't ruin anything! 10:56 Haha 10:56 I will fix things soon! 10:56 D: 10:56 do you know jorge/jalbor? 10:56 Hello 10:57 jorge is my coworker, yes :D 10:57 :o 10:57 coolio 10:57 What brings you to this wiki in particular? 10:57 inb4 he encouraged you to come here 10:57 well, you are quite popular, so I'm making the rounds to introduce myself and answer questions 10:57 AMA! 10:58 Favorite color, animal, and pizza topping 10:58 pizza pings me 10:58 lolwut 10:58 why 10:58 izz 10:58 nobody calls you izz >:( 10:58 matt used to call me izzy 10:58 psh 10:58 color: blue 10:58 animal: the correct answer is "narwhal" right? 10:58 pizza: pepperoni and olive 10:59 narwhal: you're thinking of reddit 10:59 what is your true name 10:59 of 10:59 power 10:59 is that a LoL reference I'm missing? "true name of power"? 10:59 and HA stealth, nice reference catch there 11:00 fantasy reference 11:00 well, not really 11:00 you don't have to answer 11:00 I'm actually TehAnonymous 11:00 my real name is Andrew 11:00 you're welcome to call me anything besides Andy 11:00 reminds me of someone 11:00 "My English name is Andrew." 11:01 "Oh, hi..." "DON"T CALL ME ANDY" 11:01 "Okay" 11:01 why do people not like that name 11:01 heh 11:01 favourite video game series? 11:01 now that is a good question. 11:01 childish 11:01 like William / Billy 11:01 Richard / Ricky 11:02 richard is dick 11:02 GASP 11:02 DIAMONDS 11:02 if I said GTA would you all crucify me for being a casual? :P 11:02 probably not 11:02 i don't remember an andy from GTA 11:02 ... and i have no inventory space 11:02 * Shaw Fujikawa rages. 11:02 and ofc not :P 11:02 fall into lava 11:02 fall 11:02 fALL 11:02 NEVER 11:04 do you have any pets, mr soup? :3 11:04 I used to have a chick 11:04 I don't :( 11:04 a cat ate it 11:04 I miss my kitties 11:04 and I cried for 2 days 11:04 they're at my parents' home 11:05 i like cats too 11:08 I'm just dropping in to say hello - if you all want or need anything, you know where to find me, right? 11:09 User talk:Ducksoup 11:09 that's me! 11:11 I'm signing off, later all! 11:19 so what was that about? 11:20 was what about 11:21 wikia staff member came in introduced himself and had a short ama 11:21 nothing special 11:25 how often does that happen? 11:26 idk 2014 04 28